


Sonnet to a Glass and Paper Blunder

by wetdryvac



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac
Summary: My apologies, I was looking for a chair, but there was screaming and buzzing, and I ran away from the end-rhyme.
Relationships: primary character/wasps, wasps - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Sonnet to a Glass and Paper Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terrible idea, but I just can't seem to stop.

your fractal eyes bestir my aching heart  
where furniture I sought did leave me low  
your many-legged agonies apart  
long set my lonely rosey cheeks aglow

my town like yours does weave the bitter glass  
neither lamp nor sconce in preparation  
this crass and swollen longing come to pass  
wants shook down to salve and medication

when hunt in terror doth the flood bestir  
ardent in blood the flicker’s dreaming font  
the greed, the need, I tremble from thee sir  
long stumbled towards my maker’s needle taunt

I shun thy burns, thy fickle haunting stab  
but hie thee here, my love, my speed – my bad


End file.
